Kisshu plays doctor
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ichigo is sick and hurting after being betrayed by Masaya and Mint but Kisshu has plans to heal his precious kitten and get revenge on the snobby mew and treehugger once and for all IchigoxKisshu, Kisshu vs Masaya & Mint
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo lay in her bead mournfully her head ached and she felt terrible plus the other day she had found out that Masaya had been cheating on her with Mint Aizawa who denied nothing and also admitted that Masaya was her Fiancé.

"Ichigo is as cute as ever but she doesn't look so great I better check on her" Kisshu thought and teleported into her room. Ichigo looked up and noticed him but was feeling too awful to answer so she merely nodded at him and turned over. "Hey kitten what's up not feeling so hot?" Kisshu asked feeling her temperature and pulled his hand away when he felt how hot she was. Kisshu began to panic as he didn't know how to look after humans so he did some research on the Momomiya family laptop and did research on colds and took notes.

Kisshu then teleported to the kitchen and got an ice pack for Ichigo's head and made her some honey and oatmeal and put it on a tray. When he reached Ichigo again she had gotten worse and was sweating like crazy then noticing his presence Ichigo said "Kisshu you came back" in a weak voice.

Kisshu placed the ice pack on Ichigo's head and the tray of food beside her bed and was about to leave when Ichigo clung to his shorts with a pleading look. "Ichigo what is it?" Kisshu asked worriedly concerned if she had the stomach flu.

"K…Kisshu would you please stay here with me and keep me company" Ichigo said weakly with big eyes to which Kisshu couldn't resist. Kisshu agreed but sat beside her bed on a chair to keep an eye on Ichigo in case anything was to happen or just in case she needed him.

Kisshu then thought about Ichigo's parents and how they weren't around "Say Ichigo where's your parents shouldn't they be taking care of you?" Kisshu asked worriedly.

"They had to go away on a business trip and couldn't get out of it but I understood" Ichigo said coughing under the blanket. Kisshu's blood began to boil at the thought that Ichigo was all alone and nobody was taking care of her.

_**20 mins later**_

Ichigo was shivering and her temperature had only risen making Kisshu worry he hated seeing Ichigo this way it tore his heart to pieces. "Kitten your getting worse by the second I guess the Ice only temporarily worked eh?" Kisshu said gently stroking Ichigo's hair.

"S…So cold I need another blanket" Ichigo mumbled quietly and Kisshu sighed heavily and removed his shirt and boots then pulled back the sheet and began to remove Ichigo's pajama's to which she began to panic. "K…Kisshu what the hell you pervert!" Ichigo snapped but was too weak to fight back and she was stripped bare within a matter of minutes.

Kisshu held Ichigo close to his body under the sheets and cupped his hand gently over her head as she clung to him desperately for warmth of course Kisshu didn't mind he loved Ichigo's scent and the warmth of her body. "Feeling better Kitten hmm?" Kisshu asked gently stroking Ichigo's hair gently to which Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah thanks Kisshu you're so warm better than any teddy bear" Ichigo said nuzzling into his muscular chest. She was about to nod off when Kisshu asked a question she really wished he hadn't.

"Hey Ichigo doesn't that tree hugger usually visit you when you're sick?" Kisshu said curiously although he hated the dark haired son of a bitch. Ichigo's grip around Kisshu back tightened and she dug her nails in crossly baring her fangs when she remembered the day she found out Masaya had betrayed her with Mint.

"OUCH OUCH OUCHIE!" Kisshu cried loudly as Ichigo dug her nails in harder until she snapped out of her flashback.

"Oh Kisshu sorry I was just having an unpleasant flashback" Ichigo said icily her eyes dark and Kisshu was rather surprised Ichigo never behaved this way even when she was mad at him so he figured something was really wrong to make her act this way.

"Kitten…" Kisshu began gently to which Ichigo looked up at him with big eyes and stroked Ichigo's hair gently "You wanna tell me about it I'll listen to you" Kisshu said fondly and kissed Ichigo and was surprised when she returned it without hesitation.

_**15 mins later**_

"WHAT THAT TREE HUGGING BASTARD CHEATED ON YOU WITH THAT SNOBBY BIRD MEW!" Kisshu roared angrily to which Ichigo nodded sadly while covering herself with a sheet and Kisshu sat beside her then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes and not only that their engaged" Ichigo sobbed loudly feeling as if her heart shattered like glass and Ichigo pulled Ichigo towards him and clung to her tightly shocking her "Kisshu what are you…?" Ichigo began quietly but Kisshu cut her off.

"I promise I'll get revenge for you then promise me, promise me you'll finally become mine Ichigo!" Kisshu cried tightening his grip around Ichigo.

Ichigo was in shock but pondered on Kisshu's proposal "Kisshu has loved me for a long time and has been honest about his feelings even if he is a slight pervert he's at least loyal plus I guess I do find him attractive and more sexually appealing than Masaya" Ichigo thought. "Kisshu…I…I will marry you" Ichigo said slowly making Kisshu's eyes widen.

Kisshu pushed Ichigo away to look into her big brown eyes "What…what did you say Ichigo?!" Kisshu said in shock unable to believe what he was hearing from Ichigo. Ichigo only occasionally showed affection but that was when Kisshu was injured or she felt she owed him some kindness but that was about it this was completely abnormal behavior.

Ichigo smiled warmly wiping the tears from her eyes gently "I will become your bride Kisshu after all you were forever faithful and never looked at another girl". Before Kisshu could reply she locked lips with him passionately and when she pulled back Kisshu was stunned.

"Kitten isn't it usually me who takes the initiative when it comes to that?" Kisshu said rather stunned which made Ichigo giggle which relieved Kisshu so he kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep on top of Kisshu's chest while Kisshu thought of ways to get back at Mint and Masaya for hurting Ichigo so badly.

_**later**_

Kisshu thought long and hard about Mint she may have been a mew mew, but steal her pendant and she's weak like any ordinary human. But besides that she was a snob and never did any work at the café and that pissed Ichigo off plus she had stolen her crush.

Masaya was Kisshu's true enemy not only was he Deep blue's host but he was the one who stood in his way about Ichigo now he had dumped her for Mint who was basically a snobby pampered bitch who hated everyone except Zakuro.

Ichigo made a small mumble and nuzzled into Kisshu's chest so he smiled and said quietly "I promise to make whoever caused you pain regret it for the rest of their miserable lives Kitten" and stroked Ichigo's hair. At that point Ichigo made some cute noises that both aroused Kisshu and made him wanna laugh.

"Kisshu…nngh touch me….I want to taste your lips….such a pervert…..sexy beast" Ichigo muttered sleepily while Kisshu didn't know whether to laugh or feel offended at what she said. Ichigo then rolled over from Kisshu's chest and lay on her back flashing cleavage while Kisshu enjoyed the view for a while and left a love bite on her breast.

Kisshu laughed and pulled the sheet over Ichigo's lovely chassis and fell asleep while facing towards her dreaming of his beloved kitten and her hilarious reaction in the morning when she would see the little token of affection on her chest from Kisshu. "Night night kitten I'll see you in the morning" Kisshu whispered under his breath while Ichigo made another sexy moaning noise from beside him.


	2. C2: Something there

Ichigo came to still feeling dizzy and feverish but much better than the day before. The sun was shining through the curtains and she could hear birds singing in the tree's outside. "What on earth happened last night?" Ichigo thought scratching her head sleepily.

Suddenly a pair of hands cupped over Ichigo's boobs from behind sending a chill down her back "Mmm they still feel as perky and bountiful as ever kitten" Kisshu teased as he groped Ichigo's chest. There was a 10 minute silence and then Ichigo turned around her face bright red with embarrassment and then she let out a huge scream of embarrassment.

"Damnit kitten what did you scream for that really hurt my ears didn't I tell you before elves have a more sensitive hearing tone than you! Especially touch when it comes to sex" Kisshu said irritably adding on the last bit with a flirtatious wink.

"Kisshu why…why are you in my bed and why are we naked?" Ichigo snapped crossly her face still red but she was more angry than embarrassed.

Kisshu sighed crossly "You outta be grateful I helped you relive most of your fever last night by absorbing it then healing myself" he said sulkily.

Ichigo gasped her eyes wide "he…he did that for me?" she thought to herself. She grabbed the sheet and covered her front which made Kisshu somewhat disappointed.

"Actually Kitten I was enjoying the show" Kisshu said sulkily his ears drooping with disappointment.

Ichigo frowned crossly and pinched his cheek "Don't push it!" Ichigo snapped crossly then sighed exhaustedly and looked at Kisshu "…I am grateful Kisshu and I enjoyed your company" Ichigo said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

Kisshu looked confused "ENJOYED my company what do you mean why do I have to leave kitten?" he asked rather irritated. He liked spending time with Ichigo and hated it when she would suddenly ask him to leave.

Ichigo saw his expression and laughed "Oh Kisshu you don't have to leave but I have to study and make dinner so I'll be busy".

Kisshu frowned "No" he said sternly.

Ichigo stopped laughing and became quite cross "What? What do you mean no I have to study or I'll be behind and I can't not eat" she said crossly.

Kisshu bonked her on the head crossly but in a gentle manner "You dummy I mean you shouldn't push yourself by studying and as for dinner I'll make it I am capable of cooking Y'know".

Ichigo eventually gave up and put on a dressing gown and went to take a shower and get dressed while Kisshu went downstairs to cook something decent to eat. Kisshu raked about in the kitchen and eventually decided to make some beef stew to give Ichigo plenty of nutrients and energy since they had spent most of the morning in bed.

_**15 mins later**_

Ichigo walked into the kitchen wearing a pale yellow dress with long sleeves and button fastening; the skirt started under the chest and ended at the knees. Ichigo hadn't bothered to tie her hair back and had just left it lose like she did at work.

"Oh kitten you look so cute!" Kisshu cried from the kitchen and brought the pot over to the table and placed it on a heatproof mat and brought a ladle to serve it up with.

Ichigo sighed "You think everything I wear makes me look cute even my pajama's" Ichigo sighed crossly and looked out 2 plates and 2 spoons. Ichigo then sat down and Kisshu joined her to which they then began to eat. When she tried the food Ichigo eye's snapped open with shock and she stopped eating "Kisshu this food its…it's…" she began in shock.

Kisshu looked worried in case Ichigo didn't like it "It's what is it too bland? Too hot or too cold maybe I should have added more flavor" he said anxiously.

"IT'S POSITIVELY DELICIOUS!" Ichigo cried happily her eyes sparkling and her tail and ears popping out. Kisshu was so surprised he dropped his spoon on the table but Ichigo continued to speak "I mean Masaya could cook good meals but you take the cake!" Ichigo cried.

Kisshu was confused "So it's good then?" he asked looking hopeful.

"OF COURSE!" Ichigo cried and began tucking in. Kisshu said nothing and merely smiled but his inner thoughts said something else entirely.

_**Kisshu's POV**_

"_Ichigo likes MY cooking I can't believe it this is a dream come true!", "I mean I always wished for this but I never thought it would happen and now it has PLUS I beat that stupid tree hugging earthling MASOYUCKY!"._

_**Now**_

Kisshu was sitting in his chair with a daydreaming look and his eyes huge and happy while Ichigo just ate her stew and just stared at him. She said nothing but figured it must have something to do with her saying the food was delicious.

Suddenly the phone rang making Ichigo jump and snapping Kisshu out of his daydream. "I bet that's the Blondie come to ask you when you're planning on coming back to work" Kisshu groaned.

Ichigo sighed crossly and picked up the phone "Hello? Oh hi mum…yes I'm feeling much better but I still have a fever…yes I'm eating properly and taking my medicine…I'll return to school tomorrow and work…yes…Yes…I love you too…bye" Ichigo said and put down the phone.

When Ichigo returned the table Kisshu looked interested "What was that all about?" he asked curiously taking a mouthful of stew and shivering with pleasure as the heavenly taste's spread across his tongue.

Ichigo sighed "Just mum wanting to know how I'm doing and if I've taken my cold medicine and if I'll be returning to school just the all the normal parenting jazz" Ichigo replied eating her stew again.

Kisshu smiled "You and your mum have a good relationship kitten I'm happy" Kisshu said smiling warmly.

Ichigo noticed a look of sadness in his eyes and became worried yet curious "What about your mother Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"She died after I was born the strain of the delivery was too much for her so I'm still of Royal blood but Pai and Taruto adopted me as their brother" Kisshu said sadly.

Ichigo got up and hugged Kisshu tightly pressing his head close to her chest "I'm sorry Kisshu I never knew it must have been so lonely without her around" Ichigo said gently stroking his hair.

Kisshu closed his eyes and enjoyed being close to Ichigo and breathed in her sweet scent of Strawberries and shampoo. He also smirked deviously enjoying this slightly pervy moment.

_**Kisshu's POV**_

"_I'm against Ichigo's chest! It's so soft and warm and like pillows! I love this SOOOO much!" "I should be sad more often that way this will happen more often!"_

_**Later**_

Ichigo was washing the dishes and Kisshu was reading a wedding magazine and then looked at Ichigo imagining her in a gossamer wedding gown. He smiled happily and watched Ichigo as if they were a married couple.

Ichigo caught him looking and became nervous as this usually meant he was thinking perversely "Kisshu why are you staring at me?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Kisshu smiled "I was just imagining what it would be like if you and I were married" Kisshu said pleasantly to which Ichigo blushed.

Ichigo turned red "Well Kisshu I wouldn't think too far ahead I still have to finish school and get a job etc" Ichigo said nervously trying to distract herself although she had thought about this before.

Kisshu sighed crossly "C'mon Ichigo we could educate you on our planet far better, your current job is a hoax so you can actually keep tabs on us, plus I know you dream about this yourself!" Kisshu said irritably.

Ichigo knew she was beat but wouldn't give in "Yeah but my mum I can't leave her alone and she may not approve".

Kisshu laughed "Oh come on kitten if your mother is anything like you she'll love me!" Kisshu teased nibbling Ichigo's ear.

_**Upstairs**_

Ichigo walked into the bathroom and put her clothes in the basket as did Kisshu. She had argued with him about it but he had tickled her until she agreed as she was very ticklish. "You better not try any funny business" Ichigo said sternly as she made her way into the bathroom.

Kisshu smirked "Sorry kitten I can't promise that" he teased licking his lips as his eyes viewed Ichigo's sexy body.

Ichigo sighed crossly and sat on the plastic stool beside a hot and cold tap and began to pour hot water into a wooden tub. The bathwater had already been run and she just needed to wash off first.

Kisshu did the same and gazed upon Ichigo's lovely features as he did so. Her lovely red hair curled at the ends as she poured water upon herself. Soapy suds and water trickled down Ichigo's body especially her chest and other areas "Man this is gonna be a fun bath time!" Kisshu thought to himself.


End file.
